Mad Jack
Mad Jack is the third boss in Donkey Kong 64. Tiny Kong fights him in Frantic Factory, the third world of the game. Appearance Mad Jack has a brown/green eye and a red robotic eye, and wears what appears to be a red smock with scratches at the front and side and orange gloves that have holes in them. He has a green head with seven spikes made out of metal. Through the holes in the gloves, coils are visible. This suggests that his fingers are made out of springs, as well as his arms. His box is orange with different patterns like spirals, sparkles, stars, and question marks on the sides, as well as a blue rim on the edge of the box. Battle When Tiny enters Mad Jack's arena, she'll find a large square platform with sixteen blue and white squares spread evenly apart, lighting up in various alternating patterns. When Tiny moves onto the platform, all of the squares except for one white one will stop glowing. When she steps onto this square, all sixteen of them elevate by a few stories. Then, from a square slot in the ceiling, a colorful box drops down and leaps closer to Tiny. When it reaches a blue square adjacent to her, the box grows larger. A few seconds later, Mad Jack emerges, and the battle begins. Once Tiny defeats Mad Jack, the platform he is on retracts to the ground. He stands on air long enough to realize his situation and wave good-bye, then he crashes to the ground, with several crashing sound effects but no trace of his body left behind. The rest of the platforms then retract, more slowly, and the Boss Key is in plain sight. Strategy Mad Jack will jump around a set number of times before emerging from his box to attack. As he jumps from square to square, Tiny must dodge his jumping with the Ponytail Twirl move she learned from Cranky Kong. Once Mad Jack appears from his box, Tiny will need to find the platform that is the same color as the one he is on and press the switch located on the platform. Slamming the correct switch will make the platform Mad Jack is on release an electric shockwave, injuring him. However, slamming on the switch on the platform of the incorrect color will electrocute Tiny Kong instead, costing her a slice of health. Tiny must electrocute Mad Jack five times to defeat him. Attacks *'Jumping': Due to Mad Jack's giant size, if he lands on Tiny, she will lose a slice of health. *'Fireball': When Mad Jack stops jumping and emerges from his box, he will throw fireballs at Tiny. *'Laser': Mad Jack fires a laser shot that makes any platform that it hits fire an electric shockwave. *'Invisibility': After taking four hits, he uses his power to make himself completely invisible; even his shadow disappears. Tips *Mad Jack's Jumping attack increases in quantity after each shock. It starts at nine, then it increases to eleven, twelve, thirteen, and fifteen with each respective shock. Also, Mad Jack moves in squares at the start of the battle; after three hits, he follows Tiny. *Mad Jack's Fireball attack decreases in quantity after each shock. It starts at six, then it decreases to five after the first shock and four after the second. After that, the fireballs stop and the lasers start. *Mad Jack always fires his Laser attack exactly four times. *Falling off the platform won't cost any health. An elevator will bring Tiny back to the platform, and Mad Jack will start Jumping again a couple of seconds afterward. *Mad Jack's Invisibility attack doesn't stop the green, gold, and purple sparkles he leaves behind after jumping, nor does it stop the platform he's on from lighting up. *Mad Jack's Jumping attack is slower when he gets closer to Tiny, giving her more time to dodge. *The platforms that have the switches on them will light up when Mad Jack emerges from his box for the first part of the match; after Tiny electrocutes Mad Jack twice, they stop lighting up. *To outrun him, keep using Ponytail Twirl to cross from one panel to the other. Trivia *Mad Jack was originally going to be made entirely out of junk, being called Junk in the Box. His rusted springs show that he could be old, or he was made from scraps, supporting this. *In the Prima strategy guide for Donkey Kong 64, his name is incorrectly listed as "Quack-in-the-Box". *Mad Jack is the only boss that Wrinkly Kong specifies instead of the location of a Golden Banana. When a Kong approaches Tiny's door at the antechamber of Frantic Factory, Wrinkly says, "Cranky can help Tiny beat the giant springy box." *Even though a crash can be heard, his remains are nowhere to be seen at the end of the boss fight. *Mad Jack's body appears to be larger than his box. *Mad Jack is the only boss besides King Kut Out that does not do shockwaves. *Like Puftoss, it is possible that he was just defending his territory, as the only evidence given in game that he is K. Rool's minion is the fact that he holds one of the keys to K. Lumsy's cage, which he must have gotten from K. Rool. **However, this theory can be disproven by the fact that he falls out of reject chute, presumably because he was too dangerous, which leads to assumption he was attacking Tiny due to nothing more but a desire to hurt or kill her. *Even though he's made out of metal, his "hair" still parts before shooting his laser. *During the battle, a high-pitched, menacing laugh will appear, but it is not made by Mad Jack himself, but rather is part of the music track. Mad Jack's real voice, as well as the aforementioned laugh, were taken from stock tracks recorded by the late Clarence Nash, the original voice of Donald Duck. *Though clearly made of metal, Mad Jack seems to possess magical abilities, as seen when he throws fireballs and turns himself invisible. *There is a match to the high-pitched, menacing laugh with the distinguished-named scientist named Mad Jack that matches the same as the original Donkey Kong 64 Mad Jack. Mad Jack the Evil Scientist appears in an educational video game Schoolhouse Rock! as the second boss; however, Mad Jack the Evil Scientist does that laugh louder than the music's laugh. *Turning the third Boss Key opens no new areas in DK Isles, meaning that a player can progress through the game and enter Hideout Helm without defeating Mad Jack. However, they must defeat him to reach the final battle against King Krusha K. Rool. de:Mad Jack Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Land Enemies Category:DK 64 Bosses Category:Males Category:Kremling Krew Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Big Time Bad Guys